Albus Potter and the EverLocked Room
by Rianne Pond
Summary: The story of Albus Potter and his troubled adventures at Hogwarts, along with his friends Scorpius and Rosie. It tells the story of living up to great standards, standing up for yourself and being the best you can be. Grow with Albus on his great quest.
1. Arrival

**Chapter One:**

**Arrival**

Albus nervously followed close behind Rose through the long corridor on the scarlet train. Rosie pushed through the crowds to find an empty carriage. When they finally succeeded the two sat across from each other and engaged in conversation. They discussed the same topic as usual, Hogwarts. Curled upon Rosie's lap was a ginger cat, she called him Harold. Rose had claimed that Harold was one of Crookshank's descendents, but of course, there was no concrete proof of this claim. She pet the fluffy coat while she let Albus single-handedly direct the conversation.

"How do you think we'll cope, I mean with everything that James has told us?" Albus asked in a timid voice that his mother had said sounded so much like Harry's at his age.

"I suppose we'll do fine if we work hard. Mother always says that the library is giant and the teachers helpful," Rosie answered, looking up from the cat to her cousin.

"I guess, hey did you know what your dad was talking about when everyone was staring at us?" Al asked again, hoping for a satisfying answer.

"No idea, you? Perhaps I could look it up in the library," she said in a clinical, uninterested voice.

"No, but I think that James might know. He was asking father an awful lot of questions over the winter holiday," Albus murmured, mostly to placate his own worries.

Rosie was about to say something in reply to his suspicions, but the glass door loudly slid open and cut her off. It permitted a small boy to enter, who produced a meek cough. Both of the children looked up. Standing at the door stood a pallid looking boy with bleach-blond hair and grey-blue eyes. His face was sharp and angular, giving him a menacing look, however his voice was as shy as Albus' and still higher pitched.

"Could I sit with you?" he asked quietly with a darting glance towards the empty seat.

Albus felt as if he knew him somehow and the realization made him feel uneasy. His knowledge of people in the wizarding world was almost entirely restricted to his immediate family so the déjà vu made him ponder who this boy was. The pale boy made him feel anxious and he couldn't put his finger on why. Before Al could reply Rosie dove into conversation with a voice as confident as ever.

"Sure, I'm Rose by the way," she stated, sticking out her hand in offering. He took it in a short shake then sat down with faint smile playing across his face.

"My name is Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy," he said once his owl cage was safely stored in the luggage rack.

"_Scorpius_… Rosie, your dad warned us about him," Albus hissed at her, hoping desperately that he hadn't hear, though judging by his raised forehead, he had.

"Never you mind him, I'm making friends and I suggest you do the same," Rose said obnoxiously indignant.

"Hello, the name's Albus Severus Potter," Al said as loud and proud as he could manage.

"I like your name, three of the world's greatest men. I'm stuck with my great-great-grandfather's name and he hasn't done anything extraordinary like them," Scorpius laughed in a shaky, hollow tone. It appeared as though he was worried that he'd offend Albus, though Al didn't understand why, Scorpius had only said compliments so far.

"Thank you," Albus replied shyly. "Scorpius, what house do you think you'll be in?"

"Well that's a tough one, humph, I'd have to say Slytherin," he replied sarcastically.

"Do you not want to be in Slytherin? You know the hat takes what you want in for account too," Al said.

"Albus, I think that you must be mistaken, _Hogwarts, a History _says nothing about you telling the Hat which House you want to be in," Rosie put in forcefully, before Scorpius could reply.

"Rose, will you please¾"

"Please what, Albus? Have the books ever been wrong? I think not, now if you please I think that I'm going to find Lucy, I lent her my book and I would like it back," Rosie fumed. "It was nice meeting you Scorpius, I hope to see you soon," she added sweetly.

The glass door opened for a mere moment then closed. Al watched as Rosie's robes swished out of sight. What had gotten into her, he thought, why had she left him alone with a Malfoy? Albus looked back toward Scorpius who had taken out a copy of _The Quibbler _and was reading it avidly. The magazine's editor was an old friend of Al's father, Luna Lovegood. She was the new Care of Magical Creatures Professor because of her recent discovery of the Crumple-Headed Snorkrack. He had only ever met her once when she came over to meet Lily, who's middle name is Luna. Albus thought that she had seemed nice enough, but a little eccentric in his mind... though he would never tell a soul. Albus cleared his throat loudly and Scorpius instinctually looked at him. He set down the magazine and waited for Albus to speak.

"Forget what Rose says, my father told me that he asked the Hat to put him in Gryffindor," Al said.

"I know; I've heard the Harry Potter stories plenty of times, but that's not the problem. I'm not sure what my father would say if I didn't get in Slytherin; all of my family has been in Slytherin, except for Sirius Black," he said.

"Do you know my father?" Albus asked, curious now.

"Besides the obvious, yeah, my father respects him and tells me all the stories of when they went to school together. My dad said that he was a prat back then. Your father is an incredible man, Albus, you're lucky," Scorpius said. He spoke in a way that made Albus feel that Scorpius could see something that he could not.

"_Obvious_, what do you mean?"

"You seriously don't know why Harry Potter is a famous name?" Albus shook his head and then Scorpius began to explain. Everything came into sharp reality when he told the story of his father, also known as: the boy who lived. Though Albus was furious that none of this had ever come up before, he still understood his parents' reasoning. He could not have ever grown up normal knowing the huge shoes in which he had to fill.

Halfway through their conversation, the lunch trolley rolled past and Albus bought some of the chocolate frogs, which his mother never allowed him to buy. Scorpius got licorice wands and cauldron cakes. Once the door had safely swung shut, Scorpius got on with his story starting up at the part where his father first saw He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named during the Triwizard Tournament. Al opened one of the chocolate frogs and it jumped out. During mid-flight on its way to the window, he caught it.

"That was a bloody good catch; with reflexes like that you could be a seeker," Scorpius said happily chewing his licorice wand. Albus tore the head off the frog and set it upon the floor for the enjoyment of himself and Scorpius. In the back of the box there was a picture, he pulled it out for a closer look; it read: _Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived, only known survivor of the Avada Kedavra curse and conqueror of Lord Voldemort, also known as Tom Riddle. Potter rediscovered The Three Hallows during the final Hogwarts battle. Harry Potter joined the reshuffled Auror Department under Kingsley Shacklebolt at age 17, rising to become head of said department in 2007._

The Hallows, he had heard about them when he read one of the stories from _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. His father had read it to him every night when he was younger. When he got older his father had told Al that the Elder wand's power no longer existed, and now it all made sense. His father did not want him to find the all-powerful wand, and he knew for a fact that his father wore a gold ring with a crystal in it that could possibly be the resurrection stone. From what Scorpius had told him, the invisibility cloak assisted his many adventures. In an instant he decided to keep this information to himself, if anything he least of all wanted James inheriting the invisibility cloak.

As this thought crossed his mind, the glass door opened. James came in followed by two mousy haired boys and strawberry blond girl, all of which were second years. Al knew all of them for as long as he could remember. He, of course, had a relative among the group as well. They swept in with their robes billowing behind them and sat down; James, and Albus's cousin Roxanne next to him and the twins sat on either side of Scorpius. It was obvious that he was uncomfortable so he started to read _The Quibbler _again.

"Look at little Albus, how's mum's little boy?" James inquired.

"Fine, thanks," he answered curtly.

"I don't know about you Lysander, but it doesn't seem like Al is respecting his elders," said one mousy haired boy turning his head to look at the other.

"I'd have to agree Lorcan he's definitely not the saint that Albus Dumbledore was in his day," Lysander drawled.

"Show a little consideration, boy," Lorcan demanded, pulling his wand from his robes. Lysander and James followed suit while Roxanne sat staring idly out the window.

"S-sorry," Albus whispered.

"Albus, what are you apologizing for?" Scorpius asked.

"You know bloody well what he's apologizing for, Malfoy," spat James while turning his wand on him.

Neither Scorpius nor Albus drew their wands, seeing as though they did not know how to use them properly. Scorpius held his posture with a death glare at James. James raised his wand so that it pointed downward at Scorpius' chest. James smiled sickly; then the door slammed open.

"Now out of curiosity which jinx were you planning on using on him, Cousin Jimmy?" Lucy, who was a prefect, directed the question at James whose smile had faded.

"Sorry Luce, I was just about to¾" Roxanne began.

"Save it, I'm going to send an owl to Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter along with Mr. and Mrs. George Weasley," Lucy said, you could tell that she was Percy's child when you gave her authority. Roxanne whimpered softly at the sound of her father's name. "I will also be speaking to Professor Lovegood when we arrive, I suggest you go to your carriage before I give you a detention," Lucy said turning so that her prefect badge glinted in the sun. Lysander punched James in the arm and complained that it was his idea while Roxanne and Lorcan bickered.

The three boys and Roxanne trailed out of the cabin and glowered at Lucy on their way out. Lucy watched them walk down three cabins then turn into their own. She sighed contently and smiled at the two first-years.

"We'll be arriving soon; you should probably put your robes on. Are you alright Albus, I know your brother can be a pain," Lucy asked while he nodded. "I'm Lucy Weasley by the way, nice to meet you¾" she said to Scorpius.

"Scorpius Malfoy," he finished for her. She nodded at him and patted Al on the shoulder before leaving. Both of the boys changed into their black robes without a word, both of them knew that James was joking, but both of them were hurt just the same. Just as Al was beating the creases out of his neatly folded robes, the door opened again and Rosie peeked in. She made exasperated sigh them slammed the door making Scorpius flinch. Not even two minutes later, she came back with Harold at her heels.

She plopped on the bench next to Albus and watched Harold chase the beheaded chocolate frog. "Mental cat," he could have sworn she muttered. She heaved a heavy breath then looked up at Albus and Scopius's expectant eyes.

"When I was looking for Lucy I ran into Dominique trying to hex someone with that heavy French accent, no wonder it didn't work. Well she was blocking the way to Lucy's usual cabin and once I finally got there, I remembered that she would be in the prefect cabin on the other side of the train. I got there and Louis told me that she was patrolling. Then I ran into James and he told me that she was with you. I got here and she wasn't there, I raced back to the prefect cabin and quite literally ran into her, she gave me the book and now here I am with you!" she ended sounding winded. "Now why was she in here anyway?"

"James," Albus answered with a single word and she knew exactly what he meant. He knew that his mother had asked Rosie to keep an eye out for her scrawny, little Albus and though he knew it was her best intentions he still found it difficult to accept that a girl was defending him. She managed a small smile then quickly changed it into a grimace.

"I'm sorry Albus, I shouldn't have left you," Rosie said sadly.

"Its fine I'll have to learn to defend myself someway," Al said, strictly for Rose's ears only, but he was sure that Scorpius heard as well.

"At least James is on the Quidditch team, you could practice spells while he's practicing," Rose said, presumably trying to be helpful. He nodded, and then returned to beating the wrinkles from his robes. Scorpius returned to _The Quibbler _and Rosie started to read the book that she had gotten from Lucy. Albus stared at the ceiling in a useless way; he was already starting to miss home with his little sister and without James. Al was determined to have fun though even if it meant learning a few defensive spells along the way. The only thing keeping him attentive was the idea of his house placement at dinner.

Rose tried to talk to Albus a few more times on the remaining ride to Hogwarts, but Albus was not in the mood for apologies and embarrassment in front of Scorpius, his only friend. Albus merely shook his head or ignored her and after a few tries she gave up for the time being and turned to talk to Scorpius. Their conversations seemed to go in one of Al's ears and out the other, for he was too preoccupied watching his brother pass the door tauntingly and the mountainous landscape cross the window. After about one hour, a small village was in view and Rose's conversation was dieing. She finally looked up when a chorus of squealing rose in the other cabins. The three of them moved toward the window and pressed their faces against the glass.

Albus saw a huge man standing on the platform far ahead. The night was already coming upon them and the man was prepared, for he was holding a large lantern. Al recognized him immediately though he had never met the man in his life. From the looks of him, he matched exactly to James's description of Hagrid. He had a large traveling cloak on that had many pockets holding various things sticking out. There was also a ring with what had to be more than two-hundred keys hanging on it. He had frizzed black hair that carried down into a beard. In the right light, you could see a few of the hairs shining silver. He smiled when the scarlet train came into view.

"We will be stopping in Hogsmeade Station momentarily, please wait for either a prefect or head boy or girl to lead you onto the platform. Your luggage will be brought up separately, enjoy your year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry." A loud voice echoed through the excited squeals and screams.

Al, despite his sour mood, shot Rosie and Scorpius an ecstatic look. Scorpius tucked away his magazine and fed his tawny owl a treat, it hooted appreciatively. Rose held her book under her arm and sat next to Al nudging him with her elbow. He could not help but to get into the spirit.

"Rosie, we made it. We're actually here!" Albus shrieked. Scorpius grinned widely and Rose made a girly screech, which made both of the boys cover their ears.

"Make your way to ze platform, zank 'ou," said Victoire Weasley, Gryffindor's head girl, said as she opened the glass door. They heard her repeat this as she made her way down the hall. Sparing nothing more then a glance at each other they made there way into the swarming hall. The overexcited girls pushed them forward, whilst a couple of fifth-years elbowed them out of the way. All of them were happy to be on the platform surrounded by familiar faces. They saw most of the Weasley lot and James with the Scamanders, Luna Lovegood's boys. James spotted Albus in the crowd and waved.

"Good luck, Al," James said while obviously trying very hard not to make fun of him. "Hi, Hagrid," he added at the sight of his overgrown friend.

"Hi yeh, James," said Hagrid before returning to yelling above the loud conversations and laughter. "Firs' years! All yeh firs' years over here, follow me! That all o' yeh?" he said before walking over to the lakeside with the first-years running behind him to keep up. Al grabbed Rosie and Scorpius, who were staring at the carriages that carried themselves up the hill. Scorpius looked stricken and Rose worried.

They ran for their lives catching up with Hagrid and the mass of eleven year-olds. When they arrived, Hagrid was helping the last of the children into rowboats.

"Ah, I knew we were missin' the Potter and Weasley lot! Get on in Albus, Rosie an' uh, you are?" Hagrid said at the sight of the breathless kids.

"Scorpius Malfoy, sir," Scorpius answered. Hagrid's face twisted when he said "Malfoy", but looked oddly giddy when he called him "sir".

Once they had all, loaded into the rowboats they magically started rowing. The paddles moved in a circular motion, occasionally hitting Rosie in the arm. They could see bobbing lights above the black water. Albus could see Hagrid's giant shadow in the distance. Rose was rambling off facts about Hogwarts to fill the amazed silence.

"Did you know that it's impossible to apparate or dispparate on Hogwarts grounds? On the other hand, did you know that the ceiling in the dining hall is not really the sky; it is only enchanted to look like it does outside. And have you heard that¾" Rosie whispered, occasionally nudging one of the boys.

"Rose, hush," Albus demanded.

"-jus' like I said. Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' 'Ogwarts roun' this bend," Hagrid called over his shoulder.

"Merlin's pants, do you see the size of it?" Rosie exclaimed. She was not the only one; there was a chorus of "ooohs" and many enthusiastic shouts.

"Olivia look, can you see the Gryffindor tower?"

"I think I saw something in the water!" shouted a girl in the back.

"It's probably just the giant squid," squealed Rose. In response to Rose's explanation, a couple of girls screamed. Hagrid looked back alarmed only to see a boat full of girls rocking as they cowered in a corner.

After a few more minutes of floating across the still water, the boats drifted to a shore on the Hogwarts grounds. Hagrid's boat was the first to hit the hard clay, followed by many more thuds. Hagrid helped one of the smaller girls who had screamed at the squid out of the boat. The girl was shorter than most of the other girls and had long wavy brunette hair. She gratefully took Hagrid's hand and staggered to ground.

"Yeh alrigh' Miss Sara Williams?" Hagrid asked. She nodded and scurried up after the other squeaking girls. Al helped Rosie out of the boat and they all walked up to the grand stairs. All of them huddled into their cloaks and Rose massaged a bruise on her arm. For the most part the walk was silent and peaceful until they reached the stairs; once they were there, they could hear the murmuring of rekindling conversation. There was a loud shout, which Albus assumed to be James.

Hagrid left them in an entrance hall and went into the Great Hall; where Albus saw James, standing yelling to the Scamander twins halfway across the room. One of the strict looking, tall professors with grey hair tied into a bun reprimanded him and he sat down in a rejected sort of way.

"Ickle Firsties!" a disembodied voice from above said. All of the first-years looked up. Out of thin air, a little translucent man wearing mismatched clothing appeared with a small _pop_. Albus knew this ghost, he was Peeves the Poltergeist, Al's father had specifically told him not to mess with Peeves, but was there an exception if Peeves messed with them first?

Peeves was hanging by the chandelier, blowing raspberries at the eleven-year olds. Another ghost was hovering through the hall. She had waist-length hair and a floor length robes. Her face was beautiful, yet haughty and proud too. She looked at Peeves who was now wrecking havoc on the floor trying to give the students wet-willies.

"Peeves, please carry on," she said in a respectful voice.

"Helana, Helana is there really anything you can do to stop me?" Peeves asked loudly before swooping down in front of her.

"I could go get the Bloody Baron, he owes me a debt you know," she said in the same non-emotional voice. Peeves glared at her, then cursed before swooping off singing something about plans for the "Ickle Firsties".

"I hope to see you in Ravenclaw, my dears," said Helana before floating through the grand double doors.

"Scorpius, Albus that was the Grey Lady, she's Ravenclaw's daughter!" Rosie squealed, while looking hopefully at the door through which she had just floated.

Scorpius looked at Albus and they had a sort of silent conversation. Without a single word, the two promised to stay friends and made plans to go to the grounds for lunch. Albus could tell Scorpius was nervous, for he did not want to disappoint his father, but felt that he deserved better than the power-hungry Slytherins. The chatter had seemed to grow within the first-years, but stopped dead when the doors opened.

A red-haired woman had opened the door. She wore navy blue robes that pooled at the ground by her feet. Her face was slim and peaceful and she seemed to bring a certain presence. The doors swung shut behind her as the last of the eleven year olds turned to face her.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor Harlyn, I teach transfiguration here and I will be bringing you in to be sorted," she said in a melodious voice. A knot tied in Albus's chest, the moment had come in which he could either prove his brother wrong or worse _right_. The clump of first-years drifted into the hall following Professor Harlyn. Rosie pointed out the ceiling that looked like the clear night sky outside. Al was aware of the many eyes upon his back including his brother's, but he shook off the fact that he was the center of attention and peered at the table lined with teachers.

There was an old man with a boney face and grey mustache sitting on the end and next to him, there was a black haired and dark skinned woman. She sat next to a round-faced proud man the same age as Al's father. This was Neville Longbottom, their Herbology professor. On his right sat a girl with a pale face and flowing blond hair to her knees. The woman had tiny orange radishes as earrings and that gave her away as Luna Lovegood, the twins' mother and their Care of Magical Creatures teacher. Next to her was a short withering man with white fluffy hair, he sat upon a few books to peer over the table. Next, there was an empty seat, which Albus assumed to be Professor Harlyn's spot. On the right of that chair, there sat a brown-haired middle-aged man and in the middle was the grey-haired professor who had reprimanded his brother. The woman sat upon a taller chair; Al assumed this was Professor McGonagall, the headmistress. Next was a pudgy man wearing too-tight robes and on his right another empty chair. Next to that was a centaur who sat on the ground and had a look of slight discomfort on his face and then there was an angular faced woman wearing a tall pointed hat with silver stars and moons on it. On her right sat an old spiky grey-haired woman. The last three people were a translucent sad looking ghost, a large man with a look of happy contempt and Hagrid who sat on the end looking rather out of place near the rest of the professors (all of which were normal sized).

Unconsciously Albus followed the rest of the students to the front where there sat a three legged stool and a worn out patched hat. They formed a group in front of the rest of the school where they waited for further instructions from Professor Harlyn. She walked to the stool and picked up a piece of parchment.

"After the song I will call your names, when you hear your own please come and sit so that I can put the hat on your head to be sorted," said the professor with fire-red hair.

"Song?" Al whispered. Rosie just waved her hand at him and demanded his silence.

Professor Harlyn tapped the top of the hat and a large gash at the base of the hat opened along with two patches, which assembled what looked rather like a face. It made a throat-clearing sound then began to sing.

_You may think that,_

_I am just a hat._

_Well you are very wrong you see,_

_Because when the founders left, they made me,_

_To choose in which House you will be._

_Don't try to hide a single thought,_

_Because your will, it can be fought,_

_For I am the sorting hat!_

_Now I could just leave it at that,_

_But I will explain my duties as a cap._

_With a single word,_

_You may think your future is absurd._

_Gryffindor is where the brave at heart start._

_Their nerve, daring and chivalry set them apart._

_Or Hufflepuff, whom are true,_

_And at the sign of trouble are never blue._

_Perhaps Ravenclaw, is where you'll fit,_

_Where the ones of wit and learning are, I must admit._

_Maybe even Slytherin is where you'll meet some friends._

_For the cunning folk will go to all ends._

_So that is why I'm the one who tells,_

_In which house you will be, and well,_

_Quite honestly, it's because that the hat must be swell!_

Once the hat finished, it waited for the rest of the school to applaud before looking up at the professor. She and the other Professors clapped and cheered like the students. Albus felt the knot tighten in his chest, there was no stopping him now. He felt excitement beyond control and let a large grin play across his lips. Professor Harlyn unrolled the list and held it in front of her.

"Adams, Valerie."A small blond girl walked shakily to the stool and sat. Professor Harlyn placed the hat on her head and not even after thirty seconds of being placed there it screamed out.

"RAVENCLAW!" The table to the left of Albus erupted in applause. She sat down and was clapped on the back by a couple older students.

"Amethyst, Isabelle." One of the screaming girls with a look of superiority walked up. Before the hat was even on her head it yelled out.

"SLYTHERIN!" There was a chorus of clapping and yells of laughter as she walked over the table under the silver and green snake.

"Bradley, Riley." The first boy went up, he looked oddly thuggish for only being eleven. With his jaw set tight he sat down.

"SLYTHERIN!" He followed after Isabelle, into the clapping crowd.

"Brandon, Harrison."

"Rosie, good luck," Albus whispered under his breath as the hat called out yet another Slytherin. "You too, Scorpius," he added at the look on Scorpius's face. Albus had the same feeling as Scorpius, after all was it common to be made a Gryffindor, there hadn't been one yet.

"Beedly, Terry." This girl looked frightened out of her wits, she trembled as she sat down.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" For the first time she walked right. The Hufflepuffs' clapping was thunderous.

"Creevy, Lucas." Al knew that name, he peeled his eyes from Terry and watched a small black-haired boy with a grim look on his face walk up and sit down. This time the hat had a moment of indecision in which the crowd looked spellbound.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The loudest applause yet conquered over the rest. Albus could hear James shouting a congratulations to the new boy.

"Finlay, Charles." A confused short and stout boy walked to the Professor.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Harding, Trevor."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Harvey, Noah."

"RAVENCLAW!"

Albus was hardly aware of the list flying by, he could now hear his heart beating in his ears and his eyes stared blankly at the chair. He felt his chest constricted, under pressure. Suddenly it became very hot and the black robes were sticking to his skin.

"Kenneth, Phoebe."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Lee, Gwen."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Malfoy, Scorpius." He felt his shoulder rub Scorpius's as he walked to the front of the room. He sat on the chair and Professor Harlyn lowered the hat. It opened its mouth then stopped. Al could see Scorpius's lips moving slightly as the hat looked thoughtful. For the longest time yet the hat sat there, the faces of his classmates looked weary.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Applause broke out over the Gryffindor table and there were a couples "Boos" from the Slytherin table. Scorpius sat next to Lucas Creevy, both of them looked relived as ever.

"McMillan, Morgan." A stringy dark girl walked up near the podium.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Clapping on the right. Albus was sure he had missed some of the student's being called; for it was hard to hear through his beating heart which was unnaturally loud. He was sure he had missed a few, when people started clapping for no apparent reason. Al hardly noticed his own name being called, if it hadn't been for Rosie she probably would have had to say it again. Rose pushed him through the small crowd. He walked up with the sensation of sleepwalking. He sat awkwardly on the chair and felt the hat on his messy black hair. He heard James yell in the crowd. Al kept his eyes closed.

_Hmm, very nice mind you have here. Worried about being in Slytherin I see. Does no one want to be in Slytherin? Well, you are quite right, an excellent Slytherin you would make, though Gryffindor is strong in your family and I can see the characteristics there as well. You're a Potter aren't you? I think that I should put you in whatever you like, the rest of your family has chosen._

Al felt uncertainty now that the time was actually here and what did he mean by _the rest of your family has chosen_. Did James ask to be put in Gryffindor? Without thinking it through he whispered, "Put me where I'll be best." He wanted to earn this for himself without begging to be put in Gryffindor.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The applause was thunderous. He couldn't feel his fingers, he was numb with excitement. His heart pounded in his chest and adrenaline ran through his veins. James stood and clapped him on the back. Albus sat in between his brother, cousins and Scorpius.

"Yes, score another Potter for Gryffindor!" Al very vaguely hear his brother yell.

"Smith, Henry."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Taylor, Charlotte."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Thomas, Olivia."

"GRYFFINDOR!" The table around him broke into a applause again.

"Weasley, Rose." A couple of people shouted things like, _another Weasley _or, _go Rosie_, all of which were drowned out when the hat responded.

"GRYFFINDOR!" She nearly ran to the table and sat with Albus and Scorpius. All three of them had the widest grins they could manage and Rosie was red-faced with excitement.

"Williams, Sara." The girl who screamed in the boat with the long brown hair was the last to go up.

"RAVENCLAW!" Professor Harlyn, rolled up the parchment and carried that along with the stool and hat away. Before everyone could start talking the strict looking woman, Professor McGonagall, stood.

"As many of you know I am Professor McGonagall, the headmistress at this school and I wish that you have a most wonderful year here at Hogwarts, enjoy!" she said spreading her hands to the students and suddenly the golden plates were filled with food. He saw James's hand swipe the first turkey leg. There were various puddings, poultry, soups, vegetables and rolls of any and every kind. To drink they had pumpkin juice, butter beer for the older students and Gurdyroot juice, which he could see Professor Lovegood (and no one else) drinking happily. Albus helped himself to potatoes and a lamp chop along with some pumpkin juice and began to eat. He noticed that Rose had already started a conversation with a girl he recognized as Olivia Thomas about the ceiling. He turned to Scorpius who had piled his plate with food.

"I thought you said that you were going to be in Slytherin," Albus said loudly over the chatter before taking a bite of the lamb.

"I did, but I wanted to be in Gryffindor, so I asked it," he nearly yelled over Lucas Creevy's animated discussion.

"But what will your dad say?" Al asked cautiously.

"I wasn't planning on telling him," Scorpius said while loading his plate with Yorkshire pudding. Albus was frightened by the idea of him possibly getting in trouble for getting in the house that he had wanted, but he did not voice his opinion. James's voice suddenly overpowered the rest.

"Then, the great Muggle tried to take it back so I," James said swishing his wand to levitate a golden goblet from Victoire's hands, "levitated it."

"Zat is not funny, James. I am a 'ead girl," Victoire said irritably. She grasped the goblet and James let the spell go.

"That's rubbish that is, if you had used magic you wouldn't be here!" said Fred Weasley, Roxanne's brother.

"Oi, are you calling me a liar?" James responded before drinking deeply from his goblet. Once he finished a large gulp he spit it out all over Molly, Lucy's sister.

"James," she shrieked then glowered at him. He paid her no heed, he was too busy yelling at Fred.

"You filthy little-"

"Filthy little what, James?" Fred asked.

"You turned it to vinegar," James yelled.

"Oh really, I was going for Gurdyroot juice," he replied with his hands clamped on the table. James retorted rudely and Fred slammed down a book, knocking over a pitcher of water onto Louis, who was Dominique and Victoire's brother. He shuddered and stood dripping onto Lucy, who screamed and jumped back knocking Filch down. Finally Professor McGonagall noticed the disruption and clapped to bring out the deserts. At this point Dominique was waving her wand at Molly, Louis and Lucy who were soaked. Albus caught some of the hot air which was blowing in jets out of her wand. Soon everyone was dry and smiling widely.

"I cannot believe that I even 'elp you," Victoire said at a whisper.

"Thanks Vicki and everyone else, great distraction!" James muttered under his breath. Roxanne came in and sat next to James and nodded. Roxanne was James's best friend. Al opened his mouth to ask him and he waved his wand in Albus's direction.

"You just wait little brother," he mouthed at Al. Albus closed my mouth and attended to the deserts. There was chocolate gateau, treacle tart, crystallized pineapple and peppermint humbugs. Further down the table there were cakes and puddings piled high. He noticed that Rosie took a small slice of chocolate gateau, whereas James filled his plate with anything that he could reach. Just as Albus was about to take a bite of treacle tart there was a high-pitched scream.

Everyone looked toward the staff table. The red-haired and heavily freckled Professor Harlyn was holding a frog by its leg about an arms length away from her. It wriggled in her pinching fingers. She took out her wand and muttered "Impedimenta" it froze and Filch hurried up to take it off her hands.

"Wonderful Roxy," James praised Roxanne.

"Oh dear, Monica are you all right?" asked Luna Lovegood in an airy voice.

"Quite," Monica Harlyn answered before excusing herself from the table.

Albus looked at James who, along with Roxanne and Fred were choking to hold in laughs. Most of the plates along Gryffindor table were empty and with another of McGonagall's claps the plates were cleared. She stood up once more and everyone turned to look at her.

"I have a few announcements in which I must say before sending you with your head boys and girls to the common rooms. First I cannot stress enough that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students unless accompanied, _willingly_," McGonagall eyed James. "by a staff member. Also Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that use of magic in the hallways will be punished and that Fanged Frisbees, Screaming Yo-yos and Exploding Whoopee Cushions, along with any Weasley Wizard Wheezes products are not allowed on school grounds. If you would like to view the full list of the four-hundred and twenty-seven objects banned from the grounds please check by Mr. Filch's office. Lastly I would like to welcome Professor Lovegood who has taken the place of Hagrid as your new Care of Magical Creatures Teacher," McGonagall began to clap and soon everyone else followed suit. Luna smiled serenely and whispered to Neville next to her. "Now if you could please follow either a prefect or head girl or boy to your house and we expect to see you bright and early tomorrow."

Albus followed Victoire and Lucy who were followed by a train of people. Scorpius and Rosie were close behind him. They soon reached a giant flight of stairs where students flooded in every direction. They all climbed the stairs, which once they were at the middle shifted leading off in a different direction. There were a couple of screams as everyone swung to the right side of the stairs. Once they stopped moving they kept walking and heard Lucy yelling warnings to the first-years.

"Watch out for the trick step, right here. Don't slip, you'll get stuck. There you go, just jump it," she said helping a scrawny blond boy.

There was a screech as Sara Williams stepped into the invisible stair. She was sinking through until Lucy and Molly pulled her by her arms out of it. She thanked them hastily then ran after the Ravenclaws. Rosie stepped around it and followed the other students gazing at the moving paintings. Some of them pointed while others waved. They reminded Albus of the many pictures he had at home, but mostly of the pictures of his grandparents that he never met. Slowly they pushed there way to a painting of a fat lady in a pink silk dress. She smiled unattractively.

"Okay, ze password is ze 'allows," Victoire said. Everyone made confused faces.

"Allows? What kind of password is that?" James asked.

"Hallows, as in Elder wand, resurrection stone and invisibility cloak. Now everyone in we're holding up the line,"

Lucy clarified.

"Hallows," Olivia Thomas said while brushing her dirty blond hair from her face. Right as the portrait swung open a ball of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum fell into her hair. She scratched to get it out, but had no luck.

"Ickle Firstie, has gummy in her hairy!" Peeves cackled.

"'Eeves, move before I get ze Bloody Baron!" screeched Victoire.

After a minute of arguing pointlessly with Peeves everyone went through with a wad of gum in their hair. Once they had all made it into the warm common room the first- years lined up to get the gum removed while the older students experimented with other means. Fred, Roxanne and James were in a corner and James was waving his birch and dragon heart-string wand wildly.

"Scourgify," James shouted at Fred's head.

"Hey, James easy, your going to tear out my hair," he yelled. The other two took turns removing the gum. Scorpius, Albus and Rosie sat a table and talked for hours, about what to expect, wands and the eventful evening. Soon the room cleared out and it was only them with James and his friends. After Albus wrote a letter home he became busy examining his Oak and unicorn hair wand, rolling it in his fingers listening to Rose go on about having to talk to McGonagall about continuing her mother's work on House-Elf rights.

"Albus, you know you can call me Score**,** that's what my friends called me," Scorpius said.

"Alright Score, you can call me Al," Albus said kindly, feeling a real friendship coming on.

Albus heard the group of twelve-year olds and Fred laughing and having whispered conversations. James of course was leading them. He sat next to Roxanne every so often elbowing her or whispering "Rubbish!". Fred finally yawned and took a paper from his back pocket.

"Well, I got to deal with Harlyn in the morning so let's finish up," he said to the other two, nervously folding and unfolding his schedule.

"Alright, nice job today! The next feast isn't until Halloween, so we still have two months. Let me know any pranks that you think of from now till then. I can't wait to see what she comes up with if she's too scared to use the frogs to make toadstools!" James concluded.

"Goodnight," Fred said before waving at Albus and leaving up the boys staircase.

"See you in the morning, Roxy," James said before hugging her.

"'Night everyone, c'mon Rosie; its getting late," Roxy said before dragging the waving Rosie away with her.

"Ah, what a night, huh Albus?" James asked sitting in a chair next to him.

"Yeah, nice prank, reminds me of Uncle George," Al said shyly.

"Huh, guess it does. Next time I'll come up with something more original. Congrats and goodnight Albus," James muttered before leaving, completely ignoring Scorpius.

Without another word the two boys made their way up the boys spiral staircase until they reached the top where they found their room. It appeared that they shared a room with Lucas Creevy a loud obnoxious wannabe, Malcolm Foster an average know-it-all and Malakai Rivers who was popular without even trying. The circular tower room had five beds lining the walls; each of which was a four-poster and had deep maroon curtains hanging around it. Scorpius and Albus, out of coincidence, were right next to each other. Al found his clothes lying next to a bed and his owl's cage next to it. He attempted to clean it using the "scourgify" spell, but had no luck. Silently they changed and got into the warm beds and pulled their curtains around so that it was dark enough to sleep.

"See you in the morning Al," said Scorpius's disembodied voice.

"Goodnight," said Albus through the heavy curtains. Scorpius yawned and both of them fell asleep to the harmonious snoring of their roommates.


	2. The Daily Prophet

**I wrote this story a long time ago fair warning to all reading it now :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

**The Daily Prophet**

Albus awoke to a punch in the stomach the next morning. Someone had stripped back the curtains and was continuously poking him. Albus sat up to see James trying to stab him once more. He moaned at James and looked at his bedside clock, could it really be eight-fifteen already? Scorpius was reading a book on his bed, already fully dressed and looking amused at Al.

"Wake up sleepy-head, the owls will be arriving soon!" James said in his ear. Al swatted blindly and caught James's nose. James decided that was worth another poke, so he jabbed his finger at him once more before leaving the dormitory. Al sleepily got out of bed and dressed in his black school robes. He pulled out his schedule from an envelope on his trunk and ran his finger down the Friday column. He had double Herbology with Slytherin then Care of Magical Creatures with Ravenclaw. After that was lunch, then they had Transfiguration, Charms with Hufflepuff and Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw. Al put the schedule in his bag along with his books and quill. He looked at Scorpius who had just done the same thing.

"I did try to stop him, you know?" Scorpius said. For a moment Albus had no idea what he meant, then he remembered James.

"Its okay," he muttered before scanning around the room. Malakai was surrounded by many older boys and Lucas was having a conversation with Malcolm. Albus was relieved that he wasn't the only one missing breakfast. Scorpius and Albus walked down the spiral staircase to the common room where they found Rosie. She was shoving a piece of paper at Fred, who merely laughed and walked away.

"Hey Rosie," Albus said sleepily.

"Albus I can't believe that you slept in, you missed breakfast and the owl post. I told Featherflight to bring your letter here and she still hasn't come. Olivia got the Daily Prophet and you'll never guess what happened. Oh, its just so exciting, although you'll never know," Rose said before turning to Scorpius. "Good morning Scorpius, I brought you some toast," she said kindly before sitting down. He smiled shyly before joining her and taking a piece. Right as Albus sat down and stole some toast when Rose wasn't looking there was a loud tap on the window. Everyone in the common room jumped.

There was a white snowy owl perched outside pecking at the window. Albus quickly went to open the window. She flew in and landed on Albus's arm. She sat there silently holding out her leg. Al untied the letter and set Featherflight on the table she nudged his arm and he reluctantly gave her the piece of toast. She took it and flew back out the window. Albus opened the letter and read through his mother's note several times.

Albus,

We are so excited to hear that you made it into Gryffindor, we knew you would. Your father and I spent all of last night in the fireplace telling everyone we know. Your grandparents are very happy for you too. We all miss you so much and can't wait for you to come home for Christmas; Lily is already counting down the days. Your father says hello as well, he's too busy to write now, but if you look at the Daily Prophet you'll know why. Remember to write. Tell Rosie congratulations. Let us know everything going on at Hogwarts and tell Neville and Luna hello if James fails to do so.

Love,

Mum

P.S. We got the letter about James, getting in trouble before he even got to Hogwarts that has to be a record, but anyway don't let him get to you. He has too much of his Uncle George in him.

Albus felt unusually warm after reading the letter. He sat contempt until Rosie tore the letter from his hands and read it herself. Once Albus began eating again James wandered over carrying the newspaper. He put it on the table in front of Albus and sat down to watch him read it. James took the current piece of toast that Albus was eating and finished it himself. On the front page of the Daily Prophet there was a large picture of their father. He was smiling and standing next to a old pudgy white-haired man in long black robes with a mask in his arms. The caption read "Harry Potter after the long awaited capture of Thorfinn Rowle." Below there was an article titled _Potter's Done it Again_, that James was waiting for Albus to read all the while eating _his_ breakfast. He looked down at the newspaper and began to read.

_Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the chosen one and now the best Auror since Mad-eye Moody; call him what you want, but you cannot deny that this man has exceptional skill. Potter has captured five escaped Death Eaters and is going for more. "We must all learn to give respect where respect is due and Mr. Harry Potter definitely deserves respect, just let us all hope that he will always be there to save the day," say the Minister of Magic, Laurence Sharpe. _

"_I'm just trying to make the world safer for my children," says Potter, referring to his three children; two of which attend Hogwarts. Everyone assumes that these children are just as skilled as the famed Harry Potter, but few actually know the Potters outside from the obvious, I was lucky enough to speak to Arthur Weasley about his son in law. "Well, the children are something near extraordinary, as is the whole family, but it may just be the grandfather in me talking," says Weasley when I met him at the Ministry._

_Rowle, was present the night of Albus Dumbledore's death and the great battle at Hogwarts. Everyone assumed that he was killed after the fight, for he disappeared. It's a good thing that Potter knew better, he got Rowle to go to Azkaban without a fight. Its lucky that Potter is on our side!_

_Thofinn Rowle was captured late September first in the leaky cauldron. Potter tells us that he received a lead from Tom, the bartender and owner. He made his way there by apparation and used petrificus totalis spell to bind him until the rest of the aurors showed up. _

_Honestly, there isn't much more to say; Potter saved the day again and we owe him a thank you. With everything that we've put him through it's a slight surprise that he is still willing to help sort out the mess we've created. Again, a thanks and good luck to Potter as he sets out to "make the world safer for his children," as well as ours._

"Well, what do you think, father's done it again," James egged. Albus looked at James then back at the newspaper slightly confused.

"It's a little biased don't you think? Who wrote this?" Albus asked, but with one glance he knew immediately why it felt that way. The article was written by Dennis Creevy, Lucas's father and a die-hard Harry Potter fan and even more so when his brother died for Al's father's cause.

"Oi, do I look like I care if its biased?" James asked, pulling Albus out of his trance.

"I suppose not," Albus said passing back the newspaper. James took it and stood up. He left Albus to think about his hero of a father and the pitiful way that he couldn't even talk straight to his brother, unfortunately the bell rang as soon as the thought floated over his conscious mind. All of the Gryffindor first-years were scrambling to the portrait hole, because they had a mere two minutes to get to Herbology and they didn't want to upset their head of the house.

The three friends grabbed their bags and fought through crowds of classmates until they reached the stairs which moved continually setting them off course. Finally they reached the front door where they burst onto the grounds. There were groups of friends and couples who had a free period out by the lake and more hordes of students running to class.

"How are yeh lot?" yelled Hagrid from his hut while Fang his boarhound howled in agreement.

"Late," screamed Rosie over her shoulder. They scrambled on the uneven ground and Scorpius tripped, ripping his bag open and spilling his books. Score sighed and bent down to pick up his things dragging his ripped bag.

"Go on without me," he said, grabbing a pot of ink. Albus rushed to him as Rosie bounced anxiously on her heels.

"Reparo!" he yelled pointing his wand at the bag. Somehow, however strange it seemed the stitching in the bag mended and the ink spilled books were cleaned. Scorpius stared at Albus amazed, Rose stared at him jealously and Albus stared at his wand as if it had conjured the spell on its own. The last thing he expected was for it to work. Albus blinked then suddenly remembered why he was crazy enough to try magic in the first place.

"Hurry," he said while grabbing Scorpius's copy of _Hogwarts, a History_ and _One-Hundred Common Magical Creatures. _Score got the rest of it and Rosie began running again. Albus was now regretting that his mother had asked for an extra five centimeters on his robes, so they'd last. He and Rosie were tripping over the hem and chasing after Scorpius who had drawn ahead.

"Greenhouse seven," she called out to Scorpius as he approached the greenhouses. They passed three greenhouses before Scorpius took a sharp turn right. When they reached where he turned the door was hanging open waiting for them. Rosie went first and right as Albus stepped over the threshold the echoing bell rang.

"Come on everyone gather around, Gwen don't touch that. Hello, I am Professor Longbottom and I will be teaching you about something simple this morning, Dirigible Plums and Gurdyroot. Now if you could get out your dragon hide gloves, just in case," Neville said lifting a stunted tree and a pot with green tufts sticking out of the soil. "This is a Dirigible Plum Tree. Dirigibles should look familiar to you, sometimes Professor Lovegood wears them as earrings. The reason which she wears them is that it is said that they open your mind to the unexpected, making the sorting an excellent occasion to wear them. Madam Pomfrey often uses them on students with severe test phobia. I do not recommend eating them seeing as though they will make your throat swollen constricting airflow and possibly leading to death. Now group up into fours and prune the trees, once your done with that you can pick some for your own use, as long as you don't eat them," Neville said while pushing his plums at Albus and the other two.

Olivia had joined them and took their pruning sheers to the bush. It seemed to shy out of the way whenever either of them pointed the sheers at its leaves. Albus looked around and saw that all of the bushes where doing that and the students were having a rough time trimming them. Riley Bradley the large Slytherin had his bush held in his locked fingers as Gwen came at it with the scissors.

"Pity we had this first, if only I knew how to do the petrificus totalis spell," Rosie whined.

"Albus, you give it a try," Scorpius urged. Albus took the small wand from his pocket. It felt oddly thin in his gloved hands. He pointed the oak wand at the shivering plant and opened his mouth. Right as the tension was rising Rose butt in.

"Don't be ridiculous Scorpius, that was luck," Rose said. Olivia tore her gaze from the plant and looked at Rose.

"What was luck?"

"Albus fixed my bag when it tore, using magic," Scorpius replied.

"Impossible, there is no way on earth that you would be able to do that spell without loads of practice. Have you ever tried the repario spell before?" Olivia asked. Al shook his head and Olivia's mouth opened into a small "O". "Well, try it!" she urged.

He held the wand out and pointed the tip at the roots of the plant. Neville had just turned his attention to Albus holding the wand, but did not tell him to stop. He cleared his throat and tried to say it as clearly as he could manage.

"_Petrificus Totalis!_"he nearly yelled. The plant's motions seized and Olivia went forward with the sheers and it didn't move. The three children looked at Albus, bewildered. There was a loud clap behind them and they turned to see Neville clapping at their solution for the problem.

"Well done, well done Albus. I honestly didn't think any of the students would get it. Fifteen points for Gryffindor. Now everyone try to do the spell and if no one in your group can do it, just ask Albus our little expert," Neville said, beaming down at Al.

For the next few minutes there was many loud explosions as the students tried to freeze the plants. As the two girls trimmed and harvested the bush Albus, followed by Scorpius, walked the room. Al didn't want to show off, but nobody could do the spell and he was _obliged_ to help them. Scorpius watched him do the spell countless times and his reaction never faltered. Many of the Gryffindors took his help gratefully whereas the Slytherins were more stubborn to accepting it. Soon, with a little convincing from Professor Longbottom all of the plants were normal size and bare of plums.

"Excellent everyone, now onto Gurdyroots. Gurdyroots are great for warding off Gulping Pimplies and are known to protect from evil, for the superstitious type. Okay there's no trick to these, just pull them out then you can go early," Neville said to the large class. Each of them got one Gurdyroot and soon the class started to clear out, first to leave were the Slytherins and slowly the Gryffindors filtered out, even Olivia, who said she didn't want to be late to Care of Magical Creatures. The truth was that Albus thought the hour and a half that he had been in Herbology had flown by and he had never gotten the chance to talk to Neville. Lucky for him Rosie and Scorpius were more than happy to stay behind with him.

"Professor Longbottom," Albus said to Neville who was now muttering spells at each of the plants so that they grew back and started cowering again.

"_Deletruis,_ Albus you can call me Neville you know," Neville responded leaving the last plant that he had returned to normal.

"Neville, I just wanted to tell you that mum says hello and sends you love. I thought I should tell you because James won't," Al said to the head of Gryffindor house.

"That is very nice and good thinking of you Albus, please tell your mother and father that they are missed very much." Albus nodded. "And great job today that was truly remarkable, you haven't practiced have you?"

"No, sir," Al said.

"Well that is boast worthy, Al. Have a good day you three," Neville said before going to record the fifteen points in which Albus had earned for their house. The three eleven year-olds left the greenhouse and walked down the sloping green lawn to Care of Magical Creatures. Albus noticed some older Slytherin's wasting time at the stairs, making green sparks and snakes come from their wands.

"A bunch of show-offs they are, the lot of them, they weren't so proud when they couldn't even bind their bush," Scorpius said, looking at the same group of Slytherins. Rosie slumped in front of them grasping her wand so hard that her knuckles turned white. Albus felt guilty taking her glory, she after all did tell him the spell. He could tell she was trying her hardest not to cry.

"You should try to make red sparks, Scorpius," Albus said, hoping to take the limelight off himself for a moment. Rose made a dry laugh and looked back to watch. Her eyes were red around the rims and she was holding her books up to her chin.

"Relashio," he whispered pointing the wand upward. It did nothing except making the sound of a failed engine. Albus turned to Rosie who smiled madly.

"You try it then," Scorpius said managing an expression of scorn.

"Relashio," she said much clearer than Scorpius, but still nothing happened. Scorpius's grin spread from ear to ear. The bell then echoed through the grounds. They had two minutes to walk halfway around the school. The whole way there Al heard Rosie muttering the incantation to herself, pointing her wand to the ground. Albus felt that he had to at least try it after Rose's wand made a weak spitting red. He took his wand from his robes and pulled it back into his sleeve. Tightly constricting the blood flow to his fingers, he held it.

"_Relashio_," he whispered with more conviction than either of the others managed. Ruby red sparks shot from the end of the wand and dribbled white-hot down his arm. After a few seconds the sparks died, but the burning continued.

Soon they reached a clump of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws gathered by the lake. The bell rang after a few minutes of speaking to Sara (the clumsy girl) Professor Lovegood later emerged from the lake, dripping in her bathing suit. She smiled and dried her hair with her wand.

"Nasty grindylows, down there. You see I was looking for gulping pimplies, but it seems that the mer-people have killed all but a few of them. So, I guess we'll just have to talk about the giant squid instead, now who here knows the name of the giant squid?" Luna said while tying her hair into a ponytail that went to her waist. Sara raised her hand then dropped it, then raised it again. Luna called on her before she could drop it again.

"Squalchy?" she said timidly, before backing into a crowd of girls.

"No, but close. Does anyone else know?" Luna said eyeing the class with her large glassy protuberant eyes.

"Squelchy," Rose said, matter-of-a-factly. She looked at Luna who merely nodded then began making squawking noises and ear-splitting screeches. Most of the class covered their ears and Rose looked at her as if she was mad, which at this point it would have been an easy assumption.

"None of us know Mermish, Professor Lovegood," Malcolm said from behind Albus. It seemed amazing that Malcolm recognized that it was the fluent language of Mermish as well as him being able to say it out loud rather than standing gaping at their teacher, which the majority of their class was doing.

"Oooh, very good. Thank you, thank you Malcolm, yes that was Mermish and I was saying five points for Miss Weasley's answer. Why don't I tack on five more for your language specialty?" Luna said in her sing song voice while scraping her wand through the air so that it said _ten points G_. for the rest of the forty-five minutes Luna continued to fill their heads with useless trivial fact about different sea creatures, occasionally going off on a rant about creature cruelty or some creature that didn't exist. When the bell finally rang Luna said, "Goodness me, is that the time, well off you go." Before Luna was fully submerged into the water with her bubble-head charm around her head Albus stopped her. This time Scorpius and Rosie were a little apprehensive to staying.

"Professor Lovegood, I'm Albus Potter," Al called after her. After turning off her bubble-head charm she clambered back to shore.

"Hello Albus Potter, Harry's son I presume?" she said with a glazed look about her.

"Yes, my parents wanted me to tell you that they say hello," Albus said slowly.

"Did they now, well, hello to them as well," she said in a way that made Albus have a strong feeling of déjà vu. He nodded, for lack of anything else to do. "We expect great things from you Albus, great things indeed." Albus shuddered at an invisible breeze then watched his professor swim to the middle of the black lake.

Soon Rosie was at his side bringing him back to the castle with Scorpius. The walk was silent as the wind ruffled their hair and robes. Rosie was clinging to her parchment to keep it from flying away. Albus wanted to start conversation, but it seemed there was nothing to say after talking to their strange Care of Magical Creatures teacher. Scorpius would occasionally look back with nothing but a nervous grin. When this got to be annoying they had reached the castle.

"What did she mean by great things?" Scorpius asked Albus, finally breaking the silence.

"Well, isn't it obvious she expects you to be like your father. Though I have to admit your magical ability has yet to let us down," Rose said stopping dead in the hallway.

"Did you know about my father Rosie?" Albus asked feeling his cheeks redden with anger.

"Oh look lunch has started, wouldn't want to miss out. Wait for me Olivia!" Rose called before scrambling away.

"She knew, how could I be so stupid. I believed her, I thought she was my friend," Albus moaned, reaching to slap himself on his forehead. Before his hand reached it Scorpius grabbed his wrist in midair.

"Albus, what did you do to your arm?" he said marveling at Al's hand. When Al saw it his stomach turned. His arm was red and blistered, all the way to his elbow. He now noticed that it hurt to move it. The skin was raw and burned. The sparks, why did he do it in his sleeve, just because its magic fireworks it doesn't mean that they can't hurt you.

"I did the relashio spell and the sparks must have caught in my sleeve," he said still staring at the mangled hand that seemed impossible to belong to him. Score was about to respond when a shrill voice cut in.

"Oh, dear the first day and already so many injuries. Come my dear boy, here," said the woman with the starry robes the night before. "_Ferula, _does that feel any better?" Albus opened his mouth. "Why of course it does, now go see Madam Pomfrey straight away after dinner, do you hear me? Good, now I expect to see you in my class next week." The starry woman walked away and left Albus with a bandaged arm and an open mouthed Scorpius.

"Lunch?" Albus asked after a moment of gaping.

"Oh yes, sounds great come on we can get a spot near Lucas," he said leading the way down the Gryffindor table.

After not even a few minutes the plates were filled and there was a mess of conversations. Scorpius was telling Lucas about Al doing the relashio spell, even though he hadn't seen it himself. Albus was listening to Molly and Louis.

"Well, when will zey be?" he asked Molly who was ladling herself some soup.

"Louis, I will have them when I please. I don't expect we'll have to have them before thanksgiving, though if you would like to talk to Madam Hooch she and all of the team captains will be teaching the first-years basics all of November," Molly said in her familiar, soothing, raspy voice.

"'Irst years? 'Ou will allow ze 'irst years to try out for _our_ 'idditch team?" Louis asked incredulously.

"Yes, after they've been trained up there has to be some raw talent like James out there. Besides I am not happy with the work that Ellie was putting in last year," Molly said to Louis.

"Fine, but 'ou better book ze 'idditch pitch soon!" he said before standing and walking away. She took a breath and started to idly stir her soup. He turned to catch up on Scorpius's conversation.

"Yes, then she bandaged him up," Score said then pointed at Al's arm. Lucas merely shook his head. "Do you not believe that he can do the relashio spell, Creevy?" Scorpius asked him scornfully.

"Do you even know how terribly complicated that spell is? You'd have to be off your rocker if you thought a first-year could do it," Lucas said, eyeing Albus the whole time.

"Show him Albus, if he's too arrogant to believe."

"I don't have to prove myself," Al said unconsciously, Lucas scoffed. "_Relashio_!" he tagged on in the end, without consciously thinking it through. A jet of red sparks flew from his wand and nearly knocked over Molly's glass of butter beer. Eyes from all around the hall turned to the bright red light shooting at the ceiling. Albus felt excitement beyond control and soon a Gryffindor lion burst into view, growling at the Slytherin table. Albus himself was staring wide-eyed at the enchanted ceiling. The whole hall fell silent and the only sound was the sparks flying.

After what had to be a good three minutes one of the teachers stood and walked to Albus's side. She took Albus's wand and set it on the table. There were patterns of red fireworks in her eyes. She looked dazed. She looked down upon Albus and spoke very clearly.

"Are you a first-year?" Albus nodded fervently. "Well then I should let you know that magic of such proportions is not to be used in the Great Hall," she said quietly before walking off mumbling, _A first-year, can you believe a first-year did that? _

It took a minute for the babble of conversations to start again seeing as though the ceiling was still smoky from the fire. Scorpius shook the look of disbelief off his face, but it looked like Lucas's was permanently painted on his face. He gaped at Albus then returned to staring at the ceiling. Scorpius was smug, but amazed just the same.

"You didn't do _that_ in your sleeve did you?" he asked Albus. They both laughed.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was no less exciting than the beginning, in transfiguration Professor Harlyn was trying to get the Gryffindors to change water into gurdyroot juice, which it turned out was the easiest transfiguration there is. Scorpius and Albus had a good laugh that Fred couldn't even do it. Rosie had hers changed before Professor Harlyn had finished the instructions. She kept coming to help them so that a conversation would start, but Albus was pretty sure that they hadn't ever actually spoken to her in the entire forty-five minutes of making normal water into what had to be a insult to the Hogwarts food.<p>

Next Score led the way to charms where he was excited to get a closer look at Professor Flitwick the tiny withering man. He was standing on a column precariously stacked books waving his wand to distribute white feathers to every desk. Oddly enough Scorpius was amazed by the old man, at the end of the levitating lesson he said that was the best class all day, though Al thought it was because he himself didn't do anything extraordinary the whole class. While walking to defense against the dark arts Scorpius was talking about his favorite teacher.

"Flitwick's amazing isn't he. He was at the final battle you know. He set up the protective charms, though of course eventually they fell, but they held longer than anyone expected them to. He's friends with Hagrid you know. I was talking to him and he said that he was going to have tea with him on Friday, excellent isn't it?" Scorpius said, sounding oddly like Rosie, who was trailing behind them talking to Olivia.

"I'm going to have lunch with Hagrid Friday, you can come if you would like to talk to Professor Flitwick," Al said, yearning for company.

"How could I say no?"

Right as he finished the sentence they entered a dark room. The curtains were drawn closed and the only lights were flickering candles. Up at the front of the classroom was a thin dark skinned and black-haired woman she was wearing midnight plum robes and had thick rimmed glasses. When the class started to filter in she peered out of the glasses, staring at them with dark brown eyes. Once the bell rang everyone was seated and she had stood.

"Defense against the dark arts, a wonderful subject to keep evil at bay. What I will be teaching you is to expect the unexpected as Heraclitus, a wise Muggle once said. And that is why I didn't start out with telling you that my name is Professor Sylvia and that I will be teaching you vital information this year. For my reason is to teach you that 'if you do not expect the unexpected, you will not find it; for it is hard to be sought out, and difficult.' Because in the dark arts, they are cowards and they will do whatever you are not expecting and I have the duty of desensitizing you to this," Professor Sylvia said to the quiet class. "To keep you guessing until you get it right." She flicked her wand and the windows opened letting in floods of light. The class was momentarily blinded and blinked rapidly to regain sight. Albus blinked to stop black dots from swarming his vision, but was too late for their teacher had vanished.

"This is one of the more innocent tests in which we will be performing in this class. We will work on your actual skills rather than having you read meaningless words on a page. Now I obviously have disappeared, your task is to find me because in a real life situation I could be firing spells at you and the only thing you could do is defend blindly. Start," said her disembodied voice from somewhere in the room. Though she was speaking no one knew where the sound was coming from. The effect was frightening, and now they had a mere half hour to find her.

Rose was standing in a corner with her wand raised and she was muttering the same spell only exaggerating certain sounds. She must have done the same spell fifty times without a single reaction. Albus took out his wand and waited for her to say it again.

"Deletrius, _Deletrius_. Come on!" Rosie screeched. Albus raised his wand and closed his eyes. He focused on the teacher in which he couldn't see.

"_Deletrius_," Al said sternly to the ceiling. A blue shock of light left his wand and all of the candles went out, but there was still no Professor Sylvia. Everyone turned to look at him and Rosie made a short "humph" noise then started trying another spell.

"_Finite_, Finite. FINITE!"

"_Finite_," he said and an orange shield exploded into the room. This time nobody turned to look, they all knew who it was. After a few minutes of sitting in an orange tinged room he let the shield down. Rosie had sat down next to Olivia and resided in conversation rather than figuring it out, which was extremely out of character. If she wasn't going to be Rosie, someone had to. Al sat down and started flipping through a pocket spell dictionary he had bought in Diagon Alley instead of a Sneakoscope like his brother.

"Rosie, Olivia, Lucas, Malakai, Albus are you giving up so soon?" Sylvia asked the class. All eyes turned to the group she called out. Most of them indeed where drawing or talking, but Albus was flipping furiously through his spell book. Scorpius was now wandering aimlessly muttering gibberish at the ceiling, defeated. Everyone seemed to be asking the same question, _how did she expect a group of first-years to figure this out _and of course the answer was _expect the unexpected. _

Al had gotten through most of the As when he reached the spell Aparecium. The definition read, makes invisible things appear again. Could it really be that easy? Al decided that it was worth a try. While they were expecting the unexpected, they didn't expect that the unexpected may possibly be the expected making it unexpected. Boy, defense against the dark arts was going to be a tough class.

Al raised his wand once more and pointed it to the ceiling. Everyone in the class turned to watch him. The majority had given up and were now reading the chapter in which the lesson was based. With his hand high in the air everyone seemed to hold their breath. He let out a small sigh then cleared his throat. The tension had risen. At this point this was the last spell anyone could cast before the homework was doled out.

"_Aparecium,_" he breathed. Waves of clear force shot from the wand, knocking everyone unsteady. To Albus's great relief it revealed their teacher sitting on the chandelier.

"Well, done Albus. Great job, ten points for Gryffindor. Now I want everyone except Albus, Malcolm and Scorpius to read chapter three, Expecting the Unexpected. I will see you on Monday, have a wonderful weekend," Professor Sylvia said right as the bell rang.

The crowd of first-years didn't even stop at their rooms to drop off their bags, they were all tired and hungry. The day's excitement and work had finally made its mark. Most of the children were groggy when they sat down near the loud second-years babbling about Professor Trelawny's predictions.

"So apparently Roxanne's going to get let down soon," James said loudly to Fred and Connor (his best friend) who was sitting next to him across the table. Fred smiled at Roxanne who looked oddly pale and worried.

"And who's going to-" Fred began before he was interrupted by Lysander and Lorcan singing.

"Guess who, Guess who!" Lorcan said. "Guess who's going to-"

"Die!" Lysander said dramatically. Both of them laughed, but Fred, Connor, Roxy and James looked grim.

"Just because none of the Ravenclaws were seen in her _visions_," James muttered.

"Oh, cheer up _Jimmy_, if your lucky it could always be Albus," Lorcan chuckled. If Albus hadn't been listening attentively before he was now.

"Don't bring Al into this," James said loudly but not forcefully.

"What?" Fred asked.

"There will be death, soon approaching. The dark Grim is near, sadness is upon us. The Potters must be careful, death is close," Lysander said imitating Professor Trelawny's quivering mystical voice.

"Surely she can't be right, cheer up. When has Professor Trelawny ever been right? She's a bit batty if you ask me," Fred said encouragingly.

"My dad, his prophecy. And don't be ridiculous Lorcan, Al wasn't there; she had to of meant me," James said sourly. The second and third years quieted down and only a few choice students had whispered conversations. Rosie looked thoughtfully at James, who in her opinion must have just made a very brave statement. After a few minutes of eating in the abnormally quiet Great Hall Albus got full and decided that he should join the students leaving early.

"Scorpius, I'm going. Do you want to come?" he asked staring down at his arm.

"Yeah," Score said through a mouthful of bread. He swallowed hard and took a gulp of pumpkin juice before standing. Rosie noticed them leaving and pounced at the opportunity to talk to them.

"Where are you two going?" Rose asked before they turned.

"Madam Pomfrey," Albus answered shyly.

"What? Why on earth would you go to Madam Pomfrey? For goodness sake Albus, it's the first day," she scolded.

"Why do you-"

"Care? Is that what you were going to ask? Honestly Scorpius, just because you get along and your both boys doesn't make you automatic best friends. Albus is my cousin and I love him. I don't like it when you act like you know everything!"

"Cause _I'm _the know-it-all," Scorpius mumbled.

"What's his favorite colour? Green. Animal? Hippogriff. Person? Believe it or not, James. I can't believe you, your such a Slytherin. My dad was right and your just a_ poser_!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I- I wasn't serious," Scorpius choked out.

"Apology accepted, but don't let me think that your a Slytherin ever again," Rosie demanded.

"Yes, ma'am," replied Scorpius.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you in the common room," she giggled as she sat down to finish her meal. The boys exchanged weary glances.

They walked around the castle and towards the front doors. They passed the large floating tubes that had the house points. There were a few more red rubies in the Gryffindor tube than sapphires in the Ravenclaw tube. Next was Slytherin and in last was Hufflepuff. Once the hospital wing door was in sight Scorpius stopped.

"Was Rosie serious, am I a poser? I'm sorry if I act like one. Albus, should I be in Slytherin?" Scorpius asked in the most shy voice Albus had ever heard him use.

"No, and only if you believe that Slytherin is where you'll do best, but in my opinion I think your too nice for Slytherin," Al said sincerely. A smile appeared on his lips and he began to walk again with the normal bounce in his step.

"So, has your arm bothered you at all?"

"Only when I do spells," Al replied.

"It could be a magical scar, though I've heard those are cleaner, like your dad's," Scorpius murmured under his breath.

Soon they reached the double doors and once they had pushed them open the smell of potions and soap filled their noses. Scorpius sneezed and before Albus could say anything a small greying witch came out with a box of levitating tissues next to her.

"Hello," she said in a pleasantly strict voice.

"Hi, um one of the professors told me to see you tonight. I er, burned myself," he managed to say.

"Burned yourself? Well no matter, let me see it," she said holding out her hand.

Al put out his tightly bandaged arm and she took it. Soon Madam Pomfrey was unraveling the dressing to reveal the ugly blistered arm. Scorpius made a gagging noise in the back of his throat. It took all of Albus's concentration not to do the same. His arm didn't look any worse, however saying that it looked better would be a lie. His skin was sore and tender. It stung when the air touched it.

Madam Pomfrey took out her wand and waved it around his arm. A blue probing light exploded from the end. It circled his arm and then was sucked back to the tip of her wand. She looked at it appraisingly then returned to examining his arm.

"Well, no broken bones or blood loss, looks like its just a burn," Madam Pomfrey said.

"We knew that," Scorpius said disguising it as a cough. Madam Pomfrey stared at him broodingly for a few moments before returning to look at Al's arm.

"Come sit down over here, dear. What is your name?" she asked.

"Albus Potter," Al replied while sitting on one of the many beds lining the walls.

"Ah, I assume that you will be in here as much as your father was. This looks like a very well preformed relashio, am I right? Are you sure that you did this?" Albus nodded. "Here drink this," she said shoving a glass into his hand. He took it and looked skeptically at the green liquid. He took a sip and gagged. Scorpius looked stunned at Albus's reaction to the medicine and worried. After this happening a few more times his face was reduced to what looked like his mother. For fear of Madam Pomfrey Scorpius didn't dare to say anything, but Al could tell he didn't like the idea of him retching every time he choked some potion down.

Al wished that he could say it wasn't working and stop drinking it, but it was working. The stinging was gone and slowly the burns were turning into bruises. He felt the difference before he saw it, the searing pain had subsided and he could comfortably flex his fingers again. After only three minutes of gagging his arm was regular besides the yellow tinge to his skin, which Madam Pomfrey said would go away after a few days time.

They walked back to the common room and talked the whole way. The lights were now dim and the halls empty. Madam Pomfrey had said it was past curfew and that if they were stopped she would gladly vouch for them, she had also told Albus that next time he came not to bring Scorpius, for they had expressed the utmost disliking to each other. The paintings were now shhing at them as they passed and they were louder than ever. In all the distraction Scorpius walked straight into the trick step.

After a sequence of pulling, pushing and dragging Scorpius had managed to wedge himself into the stair up to his waist. Albus didn't know what to do. He could use magic, but his arm was proof that even he couldn't control it as his first-year. Scorpius was all for the idea of magic and urged him to do it. Once he had sunken to his neck, Albus decided there was nothing else he could do.

"Are you sure, you saw what I did to my arm," Al asked for the third time.

"Al, are you going to do it or am I going to be the dead reminder to avoid this step?" he said making Albus twinge.

"_Moblicorpus_," he said clearly and loudly. Scorpius flew out of the step. There was a series of cracking and landed on his back in mid-air. If seeing it hadn't been enough Albus heard it too, Scorpius's scream of pain as he landed hard on the invisible stretcher. Scorpius's wand clattered to the trick step and Al caught it before it fell through too.

The only sound that Scorpius made on the way to the portrait hole was groaning. Al was sure he had hurt him and as much as he hated the idea of making up with Rose he knew that she was his only chance. When he reached the fat lady she had her eyes closed, apparently sleeping.

"Password?" she asked in a dream-like state.

"Hallows." The portrait swung open and Albus eased Scorpius's body through the small hole.

"What happened, Albus?" shrieked Rosie.

"Oh my lord, Scorpius!" another voice, Al recognized as Olivia's, said. Without answering Al pulled Scorpius through the air and dropped him on the couch. He moaned when he hit the plush chair. Olivia rushed to his side and immediately started soothing him and eventually he fell asleep, but she stayed where she was.

"What happened?" Rose asked again.

"He fell in the trick step and I-"

"Used magic to get him out. You fool, you could have really hurt him! Albus, your only a first-year," she said.

"I know, can you help me?"

"Yes, if you can forgive me." Al wasn't quite ready to let it go, but it was Scorpius and he wasn't quite in the position for bargaining. He nodded and she went to his side. Olivia stared at him helplessly while Rose waved her wand over him. Soon he took a deep breath then fell back to sleep. Olivia sat in the chair next to him for the longest time until she fell asleep as well. Albus and Rose just sat at a table where Al explained the art of expecting the unexpected. When Olivia fell asleep as well they wrote notes rather than whispering, careful not to wake them.

I knew you'd get it, that's how I figured it out in class.

I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you Albus. Your mother made me swear.

What?

About your father, I already knew because his story is famous, he's famous. Heck, he even has a story in The Tales of Beedle the Bard.

I never heard that one.

Its because you have the very first version, my mother gave it to yours.

And that's why I couldn't eat chocolate frogs or go to the library by myself.

Exactly, I'm really sorry. I should have told you when you asked on the train.

Its fine, I know now and I forgive you.

Thanks Al. By the way I'm sorry about the way I acted in class. I'm just not normally shown up at school. You know me.

Its fine, its getting late, I guess I'll see you in the morning.

Yes, I will be waking you up for breakfast this time.


End file.
